Sharpay's Christmas Carol: The Musical!
by ShinichiEdogawa
Summary: What if sharpay was cast into the miserly role of an Ebenezerette? Watch her not-so-fabulous visits by the three ghosts!
1. Act I Scene 1

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

(_Act 1. Scene 1. The set opens up to the halls of East High wherein Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Monique, Kelsey, and Zeke are staring out the window at the scenery outside. It is a barren scene, with a cactus faintly off in the distance.)_

Ryan: You know, just once, ONCE, I wish it could snow in New Mexico.

Gabriella: Not going to happen.

Kelsey: Well…you never know…it could…

Sharpay: It's waaaay to warm to snow, besides, why would anyone want snow? It's so…white and stuff. Eww.

Ryan: (_To Sharpay)_ You don't want to get that extra Christmas boost? The one only a nice blanket of snow can make?

Sharpay: Ha! Christmas boost. The presents I get are the only boost I need.

Monique: Come on, you don't ever feel happy around Christmas?

Sharpay: Happy because I get presents.

Monique: …That's it?

Sharpay: Uh-huh.

Monique: But what about-

Sharpay: _(Cutting off Monique)-_Nope.

Troy: Well, don't you-

Sharpay: _(Cutting off Troy)_- Never.

Gabriella: (_Beginning to set a rhythm)-_And how 'bout when-

Sharpay: Shh.

Chad: Then what-

Sharpay: Nothing.

Kelsey: So you never-

Sharpay: Nu-Uh.

Zeke: Well have you ever-

Sharpay: STOP! (_singing "Don't need no Christmas Cheer")_

No-way, not ever, you can't make Christmas better

You try your best to feel all happy, I say come then go, make it snappy

I can't take this season anymooooooore!

I can't see why you like it!

Chad: But-

Sharpay: I don't see why it's great!

Troy: What-

Sharpay: I don't see what you see!

Monique: Then-

Sharpay: It's something I won't appreciate!

You try your best to be the happiest we've seen

All year it seems to me, I'm happy as can be!

And I don't need some Christmas cheer,

No thankfulness, no, not even fear!

I try to understand why you all have fun!

Ryan: You-

Sharpay: Let's go through the season, one by one!

Zeke: Shar-

Sharpay: On Christmas Eve, What happens?

Kelsey: How-

Sharpay: All you do is stay!

Waiting for Santa Claus to bring you whatever his elves made,

On Christmas Day, What happens?

Was it really worth the wait?

It comes and goes that quickly.

It's something I won't appreciate!

You try your best to be the happiest we've seen

All year it seems to me, I'm happy as can be!

And I don't need some Christmas cheer,

No thankfulness, no, not even here!

So it doesn't snow at Christmas?

Boo-hoo! You'll all live,

Christmas only takes our money like a sieve/

So it's the greatest time of year?

Woo-Hoo! But I don't see it so!

It turns your bodies lazy and your minds into dough!

So why is it worth the wait?

It's something I won't appreciate!

You try your best to be the happiest we've seen

All year it seems to me, I'm happy as can be!

And I don't need some Christmas cheer,

No thankfulness, no, not even with Christmas so near!

_(The Singing Ends.)_

Sharpay: (_To all) _Does that answer your question?

(_Ryan, Chad, Troy and Zeke nod. Gabriella, Monique and Kelsey look away slowly as the bell rings and starts Christmas break.)_

_End Scene._


	2. Scene 2

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act 1, Scene 2. Sharpay and Ryan are walking home from school while a wind blows visciously. Ryan loses his hat and chases after it while Sharpay applies makeup and her mirror flies away in the wind.)_

Ryan: _(Catching his hat)_ Man, what is up with this wind?!

Sharpay: Dunno. Maybe it means something.

Ryan: Like what?

Sharpay: Like stop asking me questions about the weather! Do I LOOK like a weatherman to you?

Ryan: _(Under his breath) _Well, I dunno about the weather part, but the-_(He stops as Sharpay puts a hand to his face.)_

Sharpay: Stop saying words.

_(At this point, Sharpay and Ryan enter their house and greet Mr. and Mrs. Evans. There is an elegant ornament on the nearby Christmas tree in which Sharpay checks her reflection while Ryan sets the table for dinner.)_

Sharpay: So, Daddy, whatcha get me for Christmas? _(Batting her eyelashes.)_

Mr. Evans: You'll find out, Sharpie.

Ryan: _(Laughing hysterically)_ Sharpie? _(Sharpay snarls at him.) _ What? It makes you sound like a mark-_(At this point, Mrs. Evans and Sharpay snarl at him. Ryan falls silent.)_

Mrs. Evans: If only Aunt Rose were coming tomorrow…but poor Uncle Guy, having to put up with something like that, and near Christmas too…

_(Everbody looks down in slight mourning except Sharpay, who is humming "Whistle While You Work" and twirling spaghetti around on her dish.)_

Mrs. Evans: _(Music Begins to play)_ The way we have it now…We are so lucky. Family together like this, eating Christmas Eve dinner…It's truly special.

Mr. Evans: Truly Indeed. We've all got something to be thankful for, right? _(Everyone says "Yeah" except Sharpay, who gets up from the table and exits the set. All on stage begin singing "The Way We Have It Now".)_

Mrs. Evans: In times without warmth, In times without hope,

In times without light, We know we can cope…

Mr. Evans: For times can be hard or times can be good,

But in those hard times, we've understood…

Ryan: That we can make our own warmth, our own happiness shard,

Alone it is hard, but together, it is not so-er-_(thinks for a second)_-hard

All: And the way we have it now, we are luckier than most,

All together with family, drinking another's toast,

Daily, we work ourselves down to the sweat upon one's brow,

But all of that's forgotten in the way we have it now.

Mrs. Evans: When life is hard,

Mr. Evans: When days are tough,

Ryan: When hardships are no end,

All: The moral is to relax and rest with one's friends,

Mrs. Evans: And when we have the luxury of a star upon the bow,

Ryan: We look back in our hearts, to the way we have it now.

_(Sharpay re-enters on the right side of the stage and plops down on her bed with her cellphone. She tries various numbers but she gets voicemail, and her texts get no reply. She sighs and paces her room.)_

Sharpay: So this is loneliness,

So this is emptiness,

So unfamiliar and sad,

Is it against the laws of nature

For one to feel this bad?

And when times are good,

When times are nice-No!

Those are at an end!

When I get lonely, I can't turn to any friends,

I don't have the luxury of who or why or doubt,

But no one should be made to feel

The way I have it now.

All, Including Sharpay: So for times such as these, when we hang lights upon the house,

Only boosts our feelings, That is the way we have it now…

_(The singing ends, and Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, and Ryan finish dinner and begin washing the dishes while Sharpay plops her head down on her pillow.)_

_End Scene._


	3. Scene 3

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act 1. Scene 3. The scene opens to an asleep Sharpay on her bed, with a light wind blowing outside. She tosses and turns for a while and then awakes with a start.)_

Sharpay: That was some dream. Since when do pickles talk?

_(She looks around rather dazedly and then puts her head back down. She is interrupted by a loud "WHOOSH!" of wind and her window opening.)_

Sharpay: Totally weird. _(She closes the window, which then promptly opens.)_ Hey! _(She closes the window again and turns away for a second. The window starts to open, but she looks at it and it closes.)_ Glass can be so annoying…

_(Clanking sounds up the stairs. As this is happening, Sharpay takes out her cellphone and pretends not to hear it. As she starts texting, her cellphone turns of. She expresses exhasperation with a rather loud "UGH!" and as she does this, her television turns on. It is on static, but what Sharpay and the audience sees when the television turns on is not static, but an image of an old woman with a kerchief covering her hair and ears.)_

Woman:_ (speaking, NOT singing)_ On this day it shall be done! Step by step and one by one! You will change this very day, or else face my life, Sharpay!

Sharpay: _(cluelessly) _ What are you? Like, a ghost or something?

Woman: Ask me what-er-WHO I was.

Sharpay: _(once again, cluelessly) _K. Like, Who WERE you, then?

Woman: In my life, I was a broadway star, the wonderful, the only, Rose Evans! _(As she says this, the image on the screen lights up and The Ghost of Rose walks into Sharpay's room. Rose is a slender, old woman with soft features who is dressed in an elegant yet gaudy dress with many jewels embroidered into it. She bears chains made up of mirrors, vases and playbills. Her entrance makes Sharpay get up off of her bed and go a bit closer.)_

Sharpay: Aunt Rosie? But-I thought-

Rose: You thought correctly. I am not alive.

Sharpay: Oh. Stinks.

Rose. Ya.

Sharpay: Soooo….Whatsup?

Rose: Huh? Oh…right. _(Puffing up herself)_ Sharpay! It is time that I taught you the most important lesson I learned after life. And there is no easy way to do this, but, I must.

_(She lifts up slightly from the stage and begins to glide around the room spookily. She points at Sharpay and begins to sing: I am Night.)_

Rose: I am the darkness, I am the fear

I am the absence felt both far and near,

I am the drear, I am your plight,

I am the Night!

For the darkness before dawn

For the silence before song

For the moon before the sun,

I give you this warning-you have already begun

I was the road to the greed in man's heart,

Now, already have you begun to start

The path that I have walked was not meant for day,

Not for sunlight, not for warmth, not for you, Sharpay!

For when I walked that path, already had to say,

I am the darkness, I am the fear

I am the absence felt both far and near,

I am the drear, I am your plight,

I am the Night!

Do not fear, for my dear, my presence is not in harm

But do I fear you haven't learned your lesson,

So, like the oldest school marm,

I have come for pain to lessen!

In light of your cruelty, to family and friends,

Tonight, I tell you, tonight it all ends!

For during darkness will you be plagued by spirits three!

And faith only knows if their lesson will make you see that

I am the darkness, I am the fear

I am the absence felt both far and near,

I am the drear, I am your plight,

I am the Night!

For I am your nightmare, I am the horse,

The messenger of the course

Of the path you choose to walk! Well I'm turning you away!

For the time has come for your revelation, Sharpay!

_(She ceases singing, leaving Sharpay looking scared and shaking on her bed.)_

Sharpay: Three more ghosts?! B-but…why!?

Rose: Because, foolish girl, you must not end up like me! Only the lessons you learn from them will help you shun the path I tread! Expect the first tonight at 0100 hours! I suggest you sleep now because you're gonna look like you combed your hair with a firecracker if you don't!

Sharpay: I was sleeping, but then you came in and-

Rose: SILENCE!

Sharpay: _(shakily_) K…

Rose: WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!

_(Rose lifts off the ground and out of the room. Sharpay is left by her bedside, on the floor, shaking. She slowly climbs up into bed, whimpering and pulls the covers over her head.)_

End Scene.


	4. Scene 4

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act 1. Scene 4. The scene opens in Sharpay's bedroom. It is very dark, with a small amount of light emanating from the alarm clock on her nightstand, which reads 12:59. As the audience watches, the clock turns to 1:00 and the alarm goes off. Sharpay bolts up.)_

Sharpay: Huh? What? When?

_(She looks at the clock and grunts. After starting to lie back down, she sits back up rather quickly and looks at the clock.)_

Sharpay: That's weird. When I went to bed I thought it was, like, two. Oh well, whatever.

_(She lays back down and turns. As she turns, a blindingly bright light fills the room and she sits back up. The light dissipates, and on the right of the stage, enter The Ghost of Christmas Past. The Ghost of Christmas Past is a young woman with silvery-blonde hair, a white dress that reaches to her knees, ruffled shoulders, and a very thin figure. She is carrying a sprig of holly and she is wearing a small tiara in her hair. She seems to glide about the stage, extending and retracting her arms rhythmically and humming a low "oooh". Her hair seems to catch an unknown wind and begins to blow, and her sprig of holly lights up and illuminates her face. She begins to sing, "Past the Nighttime Hours".)_

Ghost of Christmas Past: While I appear to tower,

There is no need to cower!

For watch me with a twinkle and a glow,

Because it is past the nighttime hours,

Past the lives of flowers,

Watch as a picture starts to grow,

We remember those nights from long ago!

Something here takes flight,

Something very bright,

Something that in your past you know,

There is no need to fight,

For your past comes to light,

And we remember those nights of long ago!

Throughout the past, we see

Those people that we

Followed when our minds began to flow,

And we look past those noirs,

Past the nighttime hours,

And remember the nights we used to know!

For the past can be a wonderful thing

If we only look through the eyes of kings,

Or else it can be a-No! For Ms. Evans,

We are to examine

Those times and places you have come to know

And remember, that past those withered flowers,

Past those nighttime hours,

Something will remember those nights of grow and tow!

Remember the lights we used to know,

Remember the times of long ago!

_(She stops singing, but the music plays on. Sharpay looks at the woman and turns her head slightly.)_

Sharpay: Who are you?

Ghost: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!

Sharpay: Like, what kinda past?

Ghost: _(Smiling)_ Your Past.

Sharpay: So, why are you here?

Ghost: To help you.

Sharpay: My beauty sleep helps me.

Ghost: To make sure that you will be alright in the future, then. Take heed. Come.

Sharpay: _(As the window shoots open with a wave of the ghost's arm)_ Out there? No-o. I'll fall.

Ghost: A touch of my hand on your heart, and you shall be upheld. Let us go into the night.

Sharpay: You talk like an old person.

Ghost: I have come among men for nearly 1900 years.

Sharpay: Whu-whu-what?

Ghost: Look ahead. _(She motions vaguely to a light sprawling up over the horizon.)_

Sharpay: The sun can't be coming up yet! What is that?

Ghost: The past.

_(The two pass into the light. The stage goes empty and we merely see the two gliding around for about 10 seconds, the ghost humming her song. After 10 seconds, the stage turns into an elementary schoolyard, with several children running and playing. There is no sun in the sky but also no snow on the ground. Sharpay looks around keenly.)_

Sharpay: Wow! That's Troy with Chad! And there's Monique…doing her homework…as usual…Kelsey! Look at Kelsey! She was such an adorable nerd…

Ghost: Do you recognize those two children over there?

Sharpay: _(Looking around in the direction the ghost motions.)_ Ohmigawd! No way! It's me and Ryan!

Ghost: Ryan and _I._

Sharpay: Whatever!

_(The small Sharpay and Ryan are in the corner of the schoolyard, practicing a song and dance routine which Sharpay seems to have created, since Ryan cannot keep up with her. Ryan is wearing a smaller version of his hat and Sharpay is wearing very ridiculous sunglasses shaped like stars.)_

Kid Sharpay: Ryan! You are such a dummy! You don't kick when I do, you wait like 5 seconds!

Kid Ryan: Sorry, I just thought it looked like fun so…

Kid Sharpay: Shh! You messed me up!

Kid Ryan: Sorry Sis!

Kid Sharpay: So Ryan whatcha think we got for Christmas this year?

Kid Ryan: I dunno, I hope I got a new hat!

Kid Sharpay: I want a cellphone!

Kid Ryan: Ooh! Sharpay look what I made you for Christmas! _(He pulls out a very badly done macaroni picture of Sharpay. He waves it in her face.)_ Do you like it?

Kid Sharpay: Ecch! As IF! Ryan, did you like spit on a paper and give it to me?

Kid Ryan: _(Looking Down_): Sorry, I thought you would like it…

Kid Sharpay: Glad that's not an issue. C'mon, Let's keep going!

_(They resume dancing. Sharpay and the ghost look at each other.)_

Sharpay: That's the way it always was. Not much has changed…

Ghost: You've changed.

Sharpay: I guess… _(Looking down)_ I guess I have.

Ghost: Your lip is trembling. And what is that upon your cheek?

Sharpay: No biggie…_(slightly shakily)_ prob'ly just a zit or something…

Ghost: Let us see another Christmas, some years later.

_(The set fades, and Sharpay and the ghost float around and off the stage.)_

End Scene.


	5. Scene 5

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act 1. Scene 5. Enter The Ghost of Christmas Past and Sharpay, gliding around the stage and humming the ghosts' song. As they circle about the stage, it turns into a school auditorium with a slightly younger Sharpay and Ryan on stage. Ms. Darbus sits in the audience watching them. The scene is not moving, and does not begin to move until Sharpay and the ghost touch down.)_

Sharpay: I remember this! This was tryouts for our production of "Mosey Through the Rosies"!

Ghost: It was quite a marvelous production, with you two in the leading roles.

Sharpay: Oh…we didn't win the lead roles for this one…

Ghost: That must have been quite a disappointment to you, indeed.

Sharpay: Well, It was the first time we didn't win lead roles since first grade…and we didn't lose again after that until about a year ago.

Ghost: Your reaction was…a bit questionable.

Sharpay: It was not, it was-

Younger Sharpay: RYAN! WHAT ON EARTH, OR ON ANY PLANET, WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?

Younger Ryan: Sorry! I didn't mean to step on your foot.

Younger Sharpay: Whether you meant to or not…GRRR! YOU JUST COST US THE PART! AND YOU! _(Pointing at the pianist)_ If you could hold one note on key, we wouldn't have to be all over the place!

Pianist: So sorry, your majesty.

Younger Sharpay: Well I suppose I can't do anything now…

Younger Ryan: Just calm down, Sharpay.

Ghost: Such a large voice from such a small girl.

Sharpay: That's why I got the parts.

Ghost: There is one more thing I must show you…some years later.

Sharpay: You mean…? Oh, no… Not that…

_(The ghost and Sharpay glide around the stage. Enter Younger Zeke and Younger Sharpay, sitting down in the high school auditorium.)_

Younger Sharpay: You knew that I would have to cancel if I got the part, Zeke!

Younger Zeke: That's not the point. We never do anything together, and every time I'm around you, all you do is talk about yourself. You don't even want to be here now.

Younger Sharpay: But, I get these parts so you'll be proud of me! You used to be the one who held the loudest applause! Why can't you just be happy for me?

Younger Zeke: Because you don't like me. You did once, but not anymore.

Younger Sharpay: That's so not true!

Younger Zeke: If Gabriella and Troy didn't get a part in Twinkle Towne, would you have paid any attention to me at all?

Younger Sharpay: _(Looking away and keeping silent)_

Younger Zeke: That's the answer. So I can't keep on like this. It's just not good for us.

_(He begins to sing "The way we have it now reprise"._

The time that we spent

The time that we used

The time that we called our own,

The time that we said

The time that we pledged

The time that we spread and sewn,

We vowed to keep our word,

To keep our life,

Together it was easy, but without you it's hard…

And the way we had it then,

We were luckier than all,

Keeping each other's company, having a ball,

Daily we vowed ourselves that we'd find the here and how,

But the way the times have vanished becomes the way we have it now.

When days were sad,

When life was bad,

When we just wanted to cry,

We'd just sit together and look up at the sky,

And when we had the feelings that are all forgotten now,

The way we had it then was happy, and the way we have it now…

The way we have it now, Sharpay I must leave,

For it's becoming more apparent who and what you see,

And I have been forgotten by that resolution vow,

So I must say goodbye…that's the way we have it now.

_(He exits the stage and Younger Sharpay proceeds about 10 seconds later at a slower pace. The ghost of Christmas past gently glides offstage.)_

Sharpay: Please…take me home…I don't want to see anything else! Do you like making me feel bad?

Ghost: _(from offstage) _These are the shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are. Do not blame me.

Sharpay: Just go away!

_(She begins to cry as the stage goes black and the scene is once again Sharpay's bedroom.)_

_End Scene._


	6. Scene 6

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act 1. Scene 6. The scene opens to Sharpay, once again, asleep in bed. As the audience watches, the clock strikes two. Sharpay starts awake and looks around slowly.)_

Sharpay: Oh, great. The second one?

_(She is answered by silence. She takes this as a no, lays back down, and gets comfortable. As she is getting comfortable, laughter rings out across the stage.)_

Sharpay: What was that?

_(The laughter rings again. The bedroom set lifts up and reveals a street with people walking down it, and Sharpay looking out the window. A very tall man in green robes with a torch and a wreath around his head, The Ghost of Christmas Present, approaches her.)_

Sharpay: Who are you?

Ghost: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Come here, and know me better!

Sharpay: I am cloooooose enough, thank you.

Ghost: _(Chuckling)_ I insist!

_(Sharpay's window rises and disappears. The Ghost approaches Sharpay and motions out to the street.)_

Ghost: We shall go out, into the world!

Sharpay: You ghosts like to talk funny, dontcha?

Ghost: It's an idiosyncrasy.

Sharpay: An idioremforme?

Ghost: Never mind.

Sharpay: …K.

Ghost: Have you ever noticed how everyone is so happy around Christmas?

Sharpay: _(uncomfortably) _Well…no…I mean, I guess I never really looked…

Ghost: By the time the day is done, you will have seen all that you need to. Touch my robe.

_(She touches it. Sparks spray out over the stage. More people begin to walk the streets and the Ghost begins to sing "Christmas Medley".) _

Ghost:_ (Pat-a-pan)_ When the instruments all play

You can feel it's Christmas day

When you hear the fife and drum,

Shoo-bee-doobee-doo, Pat-a-pat-a-pan,

With the ring of Christmas bells

Is a Christmas near to tell,

_(Gloucestershire Wassail)_ Wassail, Wassail a'over the town,

Our cups, they are white and our ail, it is brown,

Our bowl, it is made from the white maple tree,

And wassailing forth, we'll drink unto thee.

_(Wassail)_ Here we come, a wassailing,

Among the leaves so green,

Here we come a pining,

So fair to be seen,

Love and joy come to you,

And to you, your wassail too,

And god bless you and send you a happy new year,

And god send you a happy new year.

_(Have yourself a Merry little Christmas)_ Through the years, we all will be together,

If the fates allow,

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough!

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

_(We wish you a merry Christmas)_

We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

And a happy new year.

Good tidings we bring,

To you and your kin,

Good tidings for Christmaaaaaas-

And a Hap-py New-Ye-e-ear!

Merry Christmas!

_(He picks his torch up on the last line and sparks shoot out of it. Sharpay smiles and follows him down the road and offstage.)_

_End Scene._


	7. Scene 7

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act 1. Scene 7. Enter Sharpay and the Ghost of Christmas Present, walking down a street towards a small little house on the edge of town. The house, while tiny, is very nicely decorated and has a poorly drawn Christmas tree on the front door.)_

Sharpay: Like, why are we here?

Ghost: It's Christmas here, too.

Sharpay: Well, where are we, exactly?

Ghost: This moderate dwelling belongs to a shy little musician I believe you know…

Sharpay: Kelsey?

Ghost: Yes, that's her name. Oh, here she comes now.

_(Enter Kelsey, carrying a small boy of about 5 or 6 on her shoulder. They are singing "It's cold outside" together.)_

Kelsey: I really can't stay…

Boy: But it's cold outside!

Kelsey: I've get to get home!

Boy: But it's so cold out there!

Kelsey: I wish I could stay, but…

Both: Baby, it's cold outside!

Kelsey: _(laughing) _Tim, you're such a weirdo!

Tim: No, you!

Sharpay: I like this kid.

Kelsey: C'mon, mom's waiting.

Tim: K.

Sharpay: And he talks like me!

Ghost: Shh!

_(The ghost and Sharpay follow Kelsey and Tim inside. Kelsey closes the door.)_

Kelsey: Hi, we're home!

Kelsey's Mom: Hi sweetie!

Kelsey's Dad: Hey there, kiddo!

Tim: Sorry we took so long, but Kelsey here had to put on her makeup!

Sharpay: Kelsey wears makeup?

Kelsey: What about you? Trying to get a free candy bar out of Mr. Deschenes.

Tim: Well, it usually works…

Kelsey's Mom: Oh! Tim, I bought you a new crutch.

Tim: Ooh! Cool!

Sharpay: Why does he need a crutch?

Ghost: He had a problem with his spine when he was younger, and it's still there, just not especially dangerous.

Sharpay: OMG! Will he be ok??

Ghost: That is the future. My realm is the present. Although, I see a vacant bed and a crutch without an owner. If these visions remain unaltered in the future, I believe the child will die.

Sharpay: Oh…Geez, that's horrible…

Kelsey: And today I'd like to thank Sharpay!

Sharpay, Kelsey's Mom, Kelsey's Dad, Tim: What?!

Kelsey: Yeah, I mean, I would have never been able to play for the school shows without her in them, I guess I have her to thank.

Tim: But she's so icky! Blech!

Kelsey's Mom: Sweetie, isn't she the one that used to bully you every day?

Kelsey's Dad: And make you cry?

Tim: And make her brother cry?

Kelsey: All that's behind us now. To Sharpay! _(She raises her glass.)_

Kelsey's family: To Sharpay.

Tim: And a Merry Christmas!

All: Merry Christmas!

_(They drink, and Tim begins to sing Christmastime (A wonderful time indeed).)_

Tim: Christmas, Dear Christmas, Oh please don't pass by

For see all the times that you and I

We shared as friends, as brothers, so heed,

Christmastime! (It's a wonderful time Indeed!)

Oh Christmas! My Christmas!

Can you not see

The worlds of fun you had with me,

Forget all those presents and things that I own

For all of my toys are just little gnomes!

And you treated me well, a friend in need,

And Christmas is a wonderful time Indeed!

All: So fill up our tummies with Christmas cheer,

Fill all our hopes with you so near!

Oh Christmas, My Christmas!

Oh can you not see,

You are a most wonderful time Indeed!

_(The singing stops, and Kelsey's family all laugh and begin to talk soundlessly. The light fades from them and turns to Sharpay and the Ghost, who is now slightly hunched over and tired.)_

Ghost: We have much to observe yet.

Sharpay: I'm coming.

_(They walk off stage and the stage goes completely black.)_

_End Scene. End Act._


	8. Act II Scene 1

Sharpay's Christmas Carol

The Musical

_(Act two. Scene one. The scene opens after a short intermission to Sharpay's Kitchen. Enter Ryan, Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans. They sit at the table, Mrs. Evans in her pajamas and hair curlers, Mr. Evans in a casual shirt and pants, Ryan in his usual hat and outfit. They begin to eat breakfast.)_

Sharpay: Are you taking me home?

Ghost: Well…sort of. Let us watch.

_(The move to the back of the stage, and the spotlight moves to the Evans family, now eating breakfast at the table.)_

Ryan: Is "Sharpie" up yet?

Mr. Evans: I don't think so. Best not to wake her, if you want to keep your hand.

Mrs. Evans: Yeah, Ry, let her sleep a while longer.

Sharpay: _(makes a sound of indignance) _I would SO not do anything like that!!

Ghost: Shh…listen.

Ryan: So, anyway, what'd you get me for Christmas, mommy? _(bats eyelashes)_

Mrs. Evans: Wait till your sister comes down.

Ryan: But she's never happy with what she gets. Besides, she already has everything.

Mr. Evans: She doesn't have a car yet.

Ryan: …Did you seriously buy her a car?

Mr. Evans: Psh. No, she can't drive yet. I only _reserved_ her one.

Ryan: So, then…what did I get?

Mrs. Evans: We didn't have much money left over to go shopping after that, so we got you…_(She takes out an envelope)_…this.

Ryan: _(opening the envelope) _Oh, yay! _(saracastically)_ A gift certificate to the Hat Hut. Thanks Mom and Dad.

_(The spotlight turns to Sharpay and the Ghost, the Evans family is frozen in position at their table.)_

Sharpay: That wasn't really nice of them.

Ghost: Well, why should you care? YOU got a car.

Sharpay: Ryan has every hat we've ever seen already. He doesn't want any more.

Ghost: "The presents I get are the only boost I need."

Sharpay: So, what? Are you liking this? What kind of sick freak are you?

Ghost: _(Gliding offstage)_ My time grow short. I must leave you now to face the ghost of Christmas yet to come.

Sharpay: But wait! What will he show me? Will it be scary?

Ghost: _(from offstage)_ Go, know him better.

Sharpay: No! Please! Don't leave me!

_(The stage is in complete darkness. Sharpay moves to center stage, spotlight on her, and begins to sing: "Fallen".)_

My figure in the stars,

Every planet all through Mars,

My voice, and my name

My sadness, my shame

They have all become…

In my light, there is no bright,

Only greed without the glow…

In my corner do I sit

My face in my fingertips…

The sadness that I know

Is only due to me…

So what can I say?

What can I do to make it go away?

Who can I turn to?

Where can I fall into?

I am fallen.

Fallen from my heaven…

Plunged into the dark, lit only by the spark

That my selfish rage set ablaze.

I have fallen.

I will not fall any longer…

I will soar above my pride

I will climb into the skies

I must do what is right…

_(End scene.)_


End file.
